


Firsts

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they made love so many years ago. He was so confident, his every touch perfect in every way as if he’d done it a thousand times. Looking back she sees now that a thousand times wasn’t terribly far off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

She remembers the first time they made love so many years ago.

He was so confident, his every touch perfect in every way as if he’d done it a thousand times. Looking back she sees now that a thousand times wasn’t terribly far off.

**

He recalls the first time he made love to the woman beneath him, he’d been awkward in his own body. It was as if he’d regenerated all over again. Until he touched her, River’s sure hands guiding him, teaching him what they had learned far into her past.

Now he’s the one that’s memorized all the maps, her body younger than he’s ever encountered. Still she doesn’t hesitate when he kisses her, nor when he presses her into the wall of the TARDIS before scooping her up to enter the ship. His lips leave hers for a moment and he shifts to snap his fingers, the blue door swinging open to allow them entry.

Within moments he’s carried her inside and through a series of corridors until he’s depositing her on cool pale sheets, gently stripping her clothing away. She watches him with dark eyes and he does nothing until he can see the frustration bleeding out of her. He loves that look on her, though she’s never worn it before in quite the same manner before. He stays still until she leans forward, unable to keep her hands to herself any longer, to tear the bowtie from his neck. Then it’s all hands and mouths and her gasping as he gives her a guided tour of her own body. He sometimes hates their backwards meetings, but today he thinks maybe he loves them too.

She cries out as his mouth moves over her, a reminder that he knows her better than she knows herself just yet, a promise that she’s got a future with him. It doesn’t take her long before she’s breaking apart for him and he understands just what it was in her eyes so many, many years ago when the tables were turned. He’s never been so glad for his exaggeration when he’d explained that their lives were back to front. He wouldn’t have been able to bear knowing this would be the last time for him. Though he knows his time with her is running out, he holds on to these moments with her. The running and the shooting and the jumping off of too high buildings, but most of all he relishes the firsts, the things that they’ll never be able to recreate with the pull of a lever and a trip through the vortex.


End file.
